


Guillermo Tell

by Ladygon



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Games, Historical References, Humor, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygon/pseuds/Ladygon
Summary: Oscar y André juegan con un amiguito alemán, quien convierte las aventuras de Guillermo Tell, en algo bastante peligroso de vida y muerte.





	Guillermo Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo de Lady Oscar, salvo Johann C. F. Von Schiller, quien tampoco es mío.

La monótona voz del tutor lo arrullaba. Múltiples ovejitas  blancas de algodón comenzaron a desfilar, una en pos de otra. Poco a poco, se iba al mundo feliz de los sueños y nadie podría evitarlo. Su cabeza  cayó y, en un último intento, la levantó lo más rápido  que pudo, pero sus ojos todavía seguían entrecerrados. Se derrumbó, por fin, encima de la mesa, sobre sus brazos cruzados.

En cambio, Oscar estaba muy despierta escuchando: “La Fabulosa Historia de Guillermo Tell”.  Ese valor demostrado no solo en la batalla. El villano de Geszler se lo merecía. Guillermo Tell mostró  toda su nobleza y su pueblo lo  convirtió en leyenda, pero lo más sorprendente era esa habilidad que tenía con su ballesta, capaz de derribar una manzana de un árbol a 100 pasos: “¡increíble!”.

Según el profesor De Rudénz, Guillermo Tell si existió, vivió en los cantones suizos por el 1.300 aproximado. Si era así, a lo mejor ella también podría... Miró de reojo a su dormido amigo y esbozó una sonrisa.

Poco después, el pequeño André estaba en los alrededores de la mansión Jarjayes, colgando una manzana roja de una rama. Una vez terminada la tarea, bajaba lo más rápido posible del árbol, antes de que Oscar disparara la flecha.

Lady Oscar no tenía muy buena puntería, pero la verdad es que estaba muy lejos de su objetivo. André le dijo que debía acercarse más, sin embargo, la pequeña niña insistía: “debían ser cien pasos”. Ella continuó y continuó disparando la flecha, hasta que le acertó, medio a medio.

—¡Bien Oscar! —gritaba feliz André.

—¡Lo hice, lo hice! —Radiante, saltaba de un lado para el otro.

Su amigo comenzó a reírse de “lo poco Lady” que se veía Oscar en ese estado. Oscar insistió en repetir la hazaña y André cambio la manzana por otra.        Estaban en eso, cuando un pequeño niño se les acercó.

—Gutten morgen ¿Estáis jugando a Guilleg-mo Tell? —dijo con acento extraño y cabellos dorados iguales a los de Oscar.

—Sí, sí ¿Cómo lo sabéis? —Lo miraba confundida la  pequeña.

El chico se disculpó por no presentarse antes, y dijo llamarse Johann C. F. Von Schiller.

—¡Ah! Sí, vos sois el sobrino político de nuestro tutor, ¿verdad? Él contó, que estabais de vacaciones y vendríais a verlo.

Ahora el niño asintió con la cabeza. Pronto estaban conversando de, al parecer, un héroe en común. Dijo venir de Alemania, por eso lo del acento.

—Yo también, puedo dag-le a la manzana del ág-bol.

Inmediatamente, pusieron a prueba al muchacho, y sí, le dio al centro igual que Oscar. Esta última estaba desilusionada. Creía haber hecho algo excepcional y cualquiera podía hacerlo.

—Vos te equivocáis —le respondió el niño —. No cualquie-ga puede haceg-lo. Menos si estáis peg- sionado. Te colocáis neg-vioso y no podéis con el blanco.

—En serio, ¿y cómo es eso? Enseñadme a darle a la manzana estando presionado —dijo Oscar con entusiasmo.

—Muy fácil —le dijo.

Luego de esto, tomó una manzana del cesto, se dirigió hasta un árbol y llamó a André. Este miró hacia atrás, para volver a voltearse y señalarse con su dedo:

—¿Yo? —preguntó André.

Al ver la respuesta positiva, este caminó hacia él. Johann acercó un tronco que estaba en el suelo y alcanzó la altura del otro niño. Atrajo a este último más al árbol, para después posar la manzana encima de la cabeza de André. Entonces, se alejó y tomó la ballesta.

—Esteeeeeeee ¡Un momento!, ¿qué pensáis hacer? —preguntó el niño, temiendo lo peor.

—Voy a  dag-le a la manzana que está encima de vuest-ga cabeza —dijo Johann.

—¡¡¡¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!! ¡ESTÁS LOCO! —Fue lo último que escucharon de él, porque salió volando y dejó, por unos segundos, la manzana suspendida en el lugar.

Oscar y Johann se miraron frente a frente, para luego salir en su persecución.

Los gritos de André se escuchaban por toda la comarca, aunque nadie salió en su auxilio: “¡Adónde está la abuela cuando uno la necesita!” —pensó desesperado entre gritos. El pobre venía atado de la cintura para arriba y era arrastrado por los despiadados niños, sin atender a las súplicas y promesas de este.

—¡¡¡¡OSCAAAAAAAAR PROMETO HACER TU TAREA DE TODO EL MES!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡POR FAVOOOOOR!!!! —gritaba a punto de las lágrimas.

—No seas cobarde André. —Fue lo único que le contestó “su amiga”.

Pero André, ni siquiera picándole en su orgullo, iba aceptar ser blanco de flechas. Forcejeaba a más no poder, mientras lo ataban al árbol -eso fue fácil- lo difícil estuvo en colocar la famosa manzana. Finalmente, tuvieron que amarrarla por encima de su cabeza, y luego también, atarle la cabeza contra el árbol. André parecía una momia con tanta soga, solo sus ojos se dejaban ver por entre las amarras. 

Ya no había más que hacer, solo rezar, aunque André siguió gritando sin éxito.

—Solo una flecha, nada más, Lady Oscag. Quién le dé, gana ¿Aceptáis el gue-to?

—Sí, está bien.

—Vos pgui-mero. —Oscar protestó—. Vos e-gues la dueña de casa, además, yo soy el gue-tadog.

Oscar no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, pero algo en su interior comenzaba a emerger. Miró a André y por primera vez, le tomó asunto  a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Una duda la asaltó.

—¿Vos hicisteis esto antes?, ¿verdad? —dijo mirándolo de reojo.

—No, es mi pgui-mera vez con una peg-sona.

—¡¡¡QUÉÉÉ!!! Pero dijiste que... —Oscar estaba al borde de un ataque. Ni hablar del pobre André atado allá en el árbol.

—Yo nunca dije que lo había hecho —contestó con una sonrisa.

Oscar miró a André, quien ya estaba llorando y gemía dolorosamente, atado al árbol. Sintió el impulso de ir a desatarlo, pero había aceptado un reto. Una terrible sensación la recorrió de pies a cabeza: era miedo. Miedo del más puro, algo jamás experimentado antes. Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar. Si fallaba un centímetro, podría matar a André...: “¡PODÍA MATARLO!”. Sus manos las cuales tenían la flecha, también empezaron a temblar. Entonces, tomó una secreta decisión.

Sacó otra flecha del saco, una segunda, y la colocó en su pecho, entre la chaqueta. Luego, con la primera flecha en la ballesta se preparó, firme, para disparar. Muy segura de sí misma le gritó a su amigo:

—¡André, confía en mí! ¡Yo no te fallaré! —Su amigo se paralizó y dejó de gemir.

El sonido de la flecha surcando el aire rompió el silencio del lugar. Los árboles, el pasto, todo a su alrededor parecía congelado:

“¡ZZIIIIP!”

Un sudor frío la embargó. El tiempo comenzó a correr de nuevo.

—¡¡¡¡SÍÍÍÍÍ!!!!! —gritaba Johann, mientras saltaba de alegría. 

La flecha estaba en la manzana, surcándola medio a medio.

El chico seguía gritando, cuando se dio cuenta que Oscar desataba a André del árbol. Fue corriendo para tratar de detenerla, pero lo único que recibió de su parte, fue una mirada asesina.

—Pe-go, pe-go... aho-ga me toca a mí —tartamudeó temeroso.

—¡Claro que no! El reto ya está pagado. Vos nunca debisteis hacerlo, para empezar, y yo nunca debía aceptarlo —dijo muy seria, tanto que parecía otra persona.

André al fin fue desatado y lo primero que hizo al estar libre, fue darle a Oscar un golpe en su lindo rostro. La Lady fue a parar al suelo y un hilillo de sangre brotó de su boca.

—¡¡¡¡TONTA!!!! ¡NO JUGARÉ NUNCA MÁS CONTIGO! —gritó mientras  mantuvo su posición de pelea.

Sabía de antemano que Oscar, se levantaría a contestar el golpe. Sin embargo, cuando se levantó, solo recogió la ballesta del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

André no la siguió, estaba más que furioso y echaba humo por la nariz. Inmediatamente, le dio una mirada al anonadado Johann, el cual la interpretó como: “te voy a matar hijo de…”. Johann, entonces, salió disparado detrás de Oscar, muerto ya del miedo. André se dio media  vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario, dando grandes zancadas con las piernas abiertas, pareciendo un gorila. Refunfuñaba, insultos a todos los “estúpidos nobles”, mientras se alejaba hasta perderse en la colina.

Oscar con los ojos perdidos en la ballesta, sintió al chico  rubio en sus espaldas. Sonrió segura de que su amigo lo había espantado. Luego de un corto silencio, Johann habló, algo lo inquietaba (aparte del susto con André).

—Lady Oscag, hay algo que no entiendo —meditó con los ojos en el suelo—. Si teníais un solo ti-go, pog qué guag-daste una segunda flecha.

Más que una pregunta parecía una reflexión hacia sí mismo.

Oscar se detuvo. Sacó la flecha que se mantenía todavía en su chaqueta. Miró a los ojos del niño, luego depositó su vista en lo que tenía en su mano, y sin retirarla de ahí le contestó.

—No te mentiré Johann ¡Esta segunda flecha habría ido recta a tu corazón, si la primera hería a André! —Dirigió su severa vista hasta el paralizado niño.

El viento comenzó a soplar, mientras el eco de esas palabras traspasaban los oídos, la mente y el alma del chico. Jamás las olvidaría, incluso años después, cuando se convirtió en el renombrado escritor alemán Johann C. Friedrich Von Schiller,  quien no contuvo las ganas de plasmar la  historia de “Guillermo Tell” y de la famosa manzana.

**Fin.-**

=================================================================

¿Quién sabe? Schiller fue contemporáneo de André y Oscar. Nació en 1759 y era 4 años menor que nuestra Lady.

 

 


End file.
